Secret Life Of The Anubis Teenager
by AngelXAnubis
Summary: House of Anubis version of Secret Life Of The American Teenager-When Nina Martin gets home from her summer band camp,she learns that she's pregnant by the schools bad boy,Eddie Miller.And Fabian takes a sudden interest in her.Not knowing shes pregnant.
1. Band Camp

They go to the same school but instead its a regular school. No boarding house. Everyone lives in a house with their family, not each other.

**Nina's POV**

After the months away at band camp I finally came home. I walked in my house and saw my mom putting food away.

"Hey,thank god your home. I was worried you marched over a cliff or something?"

"Nope,no cliff."

"Okay." She smiled. "So, how was band camp?"

"It was, interesting? And unexpected?"

"Unexpected? Isnt it just a bunch of geeks walking around playing instruments?"

"Hey! Im one of those geeks!"

"I know you are sweety." She smiled and rubbed my head.

"Besides, this geek might make it to State Championships."

"Ooh, State Championships. Thats exciting. Lets hope you bring home first place!"

I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. My mom never liked the band. She was glad that I liked it and it made me happy, but, she's never really cared for it. My dad didnt really like it either. He felt like my mom did when it came to that.

I smiled and walked away. The first place I went was the bathroom. I heard my mom faintly yell that she had made pot roast for dinner and there was still some in the fridge. But I didnt care. I was just really nervous about something that happened while I was away. I opened my French horn case and pulled out a brown bag I had hidden in my instrument. And from inside the bag I pulled out a pregnancy test.

I had already done what I needed to do before I got on the bus. I hesitated on looking at the little stick. But when I finally did, I felt sick.

_Positive._

Maybe its wrong? It has to be? Im fifteen years old! I cant be pregnant! I havent started high school yet? I grabbed my things and ran to my room slamming the door behind me. I jumped on my bed, pulled the nearest pillow to my face, and screamed into it as loud as I can.

Two days later was the first day of high school. I was standing next to my locker with my two best friends, my only friends, and we were talking about our summer. I was listening to Mara talk until I looked past her shoulder and saw Eddie Miller. The drummer. The person who ,if the test was right, got me pregnant. Joy noticed that I had a distant look on my face and brought me out of my thoughts when she said, "Hey Nina, whats with the face? You look like were boring you?" "Uh, no, its not that. Im just thinking about something that happened at band camp."

"Like what? You told us everything that happened? All you did was talk to the other French horn girls, play music, and sleep? Thats not really anything to look back at?" Mara said looking confused. And sad that I wasnt paying attention to what she was saying.

I thought about wether or not to tell them. I mean, they are my best friends. They wouldnt judge me right? "Actually, thats not all that happened."

"What do you mean?" They both said at the same time.

"I-I had sex." I could see both their eyes widen, and then, close. They started laughing. Mara was the first to speak, "Nice one Nina. Like you had sex." I looked down and away, then I heard the laughing stop. Again, it was Mara, "Your joking right?" I shook my head. Now Joy spoke, "Oh no! What if yor pregnant?" I quickly put my hand on her mouth and shushed her. She pulled it away and began talking again, "Sorry. Uh, who was it?" I glanced at Eddie. He was leaning on his locker talking to his 'so-called' girlfriend Patricia. And that cheerleader girl was with them to, um, Amber Millington I think? I quickly remembered the question and looked back at them.

"He doesnt go to this school.

**Fabian's POV**

I was standing next to the water fountain with my friends Henry and Alice. **/Im going to keep the real names for most of the people/** I saw Amber Millington run up to her boyfriend Mick Campbell. What I would give to be him right now. Henry and I were both staring at her when Alice slapped both our shoulders. "Really guys? Everytime you see that girl you both start drooling." "We do not! Well, Fabian might? But I dont!" "Hey! I dont drool! That much?"

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why is every guy in this school obsessed with her?" I was the first to answer.

"She's hot."

"She's a cheerleader."

"She's hot."

"You said hot twice?"

"Yeah, she's _really _hot."

Once again I got a slap on my arm from Alice. "Well she has a boyfriend. And she's a Christian."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"That she wont have sex until after marriage." Thats weird? A cheerleader who _doesnt _have sex? "What makes you think I want to have sex with her?" "When you said you would love to have sex with her?" I tried to remember when I said that. "Okay fine, who would have sex with me?" "You are really crazed with sex?" Henry put his hand on my shoulder. "So are you?" I noticed that Alice was looking around the hall. She pointed to a light blonde brunette next to two darker brunettes. Then she said, "Nina. She's a freshman, she plays the French horn in our school band,she lives next door to me, and I bet she's a virgin."

I didnt hear anything after band. I was too mesmorized by her. I figured it was probably weird that I was staring at a girl whom I have never spoken to and went back to Henry and Alice. "She's kinda cute."

"Yeah, but do you really think she'd be desperate enough to sleep with you?"

"No ones _that _desperate."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Fabes, but its true. Alice rubbed her hand on my shoulder and she and Henry walked away going to our next class. I saw Nina start walking my way, and I quickly moved to walk near her. Once she was a foot away I said, "Hey Nina." I was anxious to see what would happen next but she just said " Hey." And kept walking. Like she didnt even notice me?

I saw her walk near the next set of lockers. She paused, and continued walking. But with her head down. Then the schools bad boy, Eddie Miller, also known as the King of sex, said her name and she turned to face him. And they started talking? Why would she talk to him?

**Eddie's POV**

After practically begging Patricia to let me come over again tonight she finally said yes. We started talking until that weird Christian cheerleader girl came up to us. "Hi! Im Amber! Your Eddie Miller right? And Patricia Williamson?" Patricia scoffed and looked away. I thought I'd have a little fun and started talking to blonde. "Thats right. You are very pretty?" I saw Patricia widen her eyes and glare at me. Amber smiled and blushed. Then she said, "So, there gonna be this party at my church tonight, and I was wondering if you both would wanna come?" Patricia smiled at this. "I dont think we can. Because tonight Eddie and I are gonna be at my house. Having sex."

"Oh? Well, dont you wanna wait?" She started looking really flustered. "No, and even if we did, it's too late." Amber smiled and said, "No. You can always become a born again vigin." Patricia looked really confused. "What the hell is that?"

"Well, if you've ever had sex but know its a sin, and you really want to take it back, you can be born again and then you'll be a virgin."

Now I was getting confused? "How can you become a virgin if you've already had sex?"

Amber started explaining about all of that. And when she was done, she started talking about that church party thing again. Making Patricia so annoyed she left. I told Amber I would think about it. Making her smile and leave. I was about to leave too until I saw a familiar face walk by me. Looking like she was avoiding me. "Hey! Um, Nina right?"

She turned to me and looked really nervous. She just nodded. "Im kidding. Like I could forget that night we had at band camp." I smiled but she just bit her lip and looked down. "What, you dont remember?" "Uh,uh,no,I do. I just uh, I-" I started laughing. No girls _ever _gotten this nervous around me. "Dont worry. It wasnt even like we did anything. You got too freaked out and left. So, in a way, it never happened." She slowly nodded and quickly walked away.


	2. Boyfriend?

_**Sorry I havent uploaded in a long time. I've been busy with my other stories.**_

**Joy's POV**

I ran into the bathroom as fast as I could into the bathroom. I saw some girls and had to get them out, so I said the first thing that came to mind. "Get out the bathroom! Im gonna hurl!" It may not be the best excuse but it got them to leave. I put a paper sign on the door that said Out Of Order and went into the stall that Nina and Mara were in and gave Nina a bag. "If there's a record for the fastest mile,I think I broke it. It took me fifteen minutes to run to the store,buy the tests,and run back." Mara said, "Why did you go to the store?And tell us to meet you here?" "Nina might be pregnant? I bought six tests so we can find out."

"She doesnt need a test. Nina you need to go see a doctor." "I dont have that kind of doctor. All I have is a pediatrician." "Well right now you have six tests."

**Fabian's POV**

After school Henry, Alice, and I went to my house and were in my room. They were talking about the school dance tonight while I was thinking about Nina. Henry put his soda down and asked, "So were all going in a group right?" " always do. Fabian?" Alice waved her hand in front of my face. "Fabian?" I was still thinking about Nina until Alice slapped me. "Fabian!" "Ow! What?"

"Were talking about our first high school dance and your not even paying attention? Whats going on with you?" "I keep thinking about that Nina girl." Henry looked at me confused. "Who's Nina?" "The girl Alice told us about when we saw Amber." "Oh. Well if Amber was around us I probably wasnt paying attention." Like earlier, Alice hit his arm. "If you like her so much why dont you ask her to the dance." "Has Fabian ever even talked this girl? Why would she go to a dance with someone she doesnt even know?" "Because im in love." "In love? Fabian you dont even know her last name."

**Eddie's POV**

I put my shirt on and walked to the door. I was about to leave but Patricia started talking. "Where do you think your going?" "Home." "No. Your going to walk back over here and get in bed." She crossed her arms in stared in my eyes. "No, im going find my shoes and go home." "Eddie." "Patricia." "Fine. Then your not welcome here for a week." "Oh come on Patricia." "Nope." She put her shirt on, walked to the door, and held it wide open. "Go." "Patricia." She didnt say anything and looked down. "Fine." I grabbed my shoes and left her house.

**Nina's POV**

I was sitting at the table with my parents and sister eating spaghetti and listening to Ashley, my sister, argue with my dad about her belly button. "You are not getting a peircing and thats final!" "Why not? A lot of other girls have one?" "Well your not other girls! They do it because they think they're sexy. And they're not. Whats sexy about girls wearing skirts that barely cover anything and a shirt showing half their stomache! And besides, you are thirteen." "So?" "So, thirteen year old girls shouldnt be getting their belly button peirced. They shouldnt get anything peirced. Thats why I dont let you or your sister get your ears peirced." I twirled my fork in the pasta wanting so badly for this conversation to end. I should just tell them im not feeling well. Then I can at least go into my room.

My mom lightly touched my arm and looked concered. "Sweety are you all right?" "Yeah. Im fine." Ashley looked curious. "Someone looks like they're lying." My dad once again got into the conversation. "Lying? Nina never lies. She's a good girl." He looked back at Ashley. "And good girls dont get peircings. You should try being more like your sister." Yeah, cause she wants to be just like her fifteen year old pregnant sister. "Whatever." The phone rang and Ashley looked releived. "I'll get it!" She walked into the other room. I quickly glanced at my mom and saw she was still staring at me with concerned look on her face that was there earlier. "Are you sure your fine?" I shook my head. "Mom, dad, theres something I have to tell you." "Uh-oh, this sounds serious." My dad said moving into a seat closer to me. Just as I was about to tell them Ashley walked back in. She held the phone towards me. "Its for you." "Who is it?" She shrugged. "Some guy." She put the phone on the table and left. My dad looked happy. "A guy? Do you have a boyfriend? Is that what you were trying to tell us?" He smiled and and he and my mom left the room. I took the phone and brought it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Nina. It's Fabian." Who's Fabian? "Im sorry, I dont know a Fabian?" "I know. But I saw you in school today and was hoping we could be friends?" "Uh, maybe?" "Really? Cool. So this may be sudden but would you like to go the school dance with me?" "Um yeah? That'll be fun." "Great. You live next to my friend Alice so I know where you live. I'll pick you up in two hours?" "Sure, sounds good."


	3. The Dance

_**For the first two chapters I watched the first episode of Secret Life Of The American Teenager to make sure I get everything right, but im not home now so I dont have the episodes. So im gonna do this one based off my memory.**_

**Nina's POV**

Fabian and I were at the school in the gym for the dance. We were just standing by a wall doing nothing and all I can think of was how awkward this is. Some guy whom I've never seen before in my life calls me one night and asks me to the school dance. _How did he get my phone number?_ I was brought out of thought when Fabian asked if I was hungry. "Uh, yeah." I followed him to the food table and he handed me a plate. He grabbed his own plate and started packing with so much food I thought it was gonna break and spill all over his feet.

I wasnt that hungry so I just put two hamburger buns on my plate and some macoroni salad. Shouldnt a pregnant person be starving? I mean, I am now eating for two people. By the time Fabian and I reached the food table he had two plates filled with food. "Arent you hungry?"

"I just had dinner."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you want to go out with me tonight?"

"Because I think your really pretty, and I'd like us to become friends."

I looked into his eyes and could see that he meant it. Not like Eddie when he said it. That just led to sex and pregnancy. "Yeah, I would too."

He smiled. "Hey, I gotta go do something. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

He walked away and dissappeared in the crowd of students dancing. I was looking into the distance trying to see if I could find where he went. But I could'nt do that because I felt someone grab my wrist and turn me around. In front of me was Joy and Mara.

"So? How's it going?" Joy asked.

"Im not sure? We havent really said much."

"Well you need to. Joy and I came up with a great plan!"

"Plan? What plan?"

"You get Fabian to sleep with you, and then say he's the father of your baby." Joy said.

"What? No. I cant do that. Im not even sure if we're gonna see each other after this. I mean, I'd like too, but I doubt we will."

"Aww, Nina's falling in love." Mara said in a sing song voice.

"No she's not." I said.

I looked off into the distance and saw Eddie dancing with his girlfriend. I sighed. Girlfriend. Her boyfriend cheated on her and got someone else pregnant. He saw me looking at him and nodded at me smiling.

"Nina, what are you looking at?" Joy asked.

"What? Nothing." I quickly turned my head away from Eddie but ended up glancing back at him.

Mara saw who I was looking at and gasped. "Nina no. Not Eddie. Please tell me its not him."

I looked down not wanting to face my friends.

**Fabian's POV**

Earlier today I went into the guidance counselors office asking if I could be put into band so Nina and I could be in the same class but he said I would have to be put in begginers whereas Nina was in Symphonic. Above advanced. So that was a bust. But he gave me her home number so I could at least call and ask her out.

And he is who im talking to now.

"Thanks for the number. I think things are going great."

"Good. But if you really want things to go great, try not to go too fast. Nina Martin is a nice, smart girl."

"I know. That's why I like her."

"Looks like someone else likes her too."

"What?" I followed his eyes and saw Eddie Miller walking up to her. "Eddie."

I started walking back to where she was.

"Fabian, dont do anything stupid."

I ignored him and walked over to her.

"Come on Nina, dont you want to dance? Maybe like at band camp?"

She quickly backed away and bumped into a girl behind her. Joy Mercer, I recognized her from math class. "I'd rather not." She said.

"Nina, you want to dance?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"What, this your boyfriend?"

She slowly shook her head. But he wasnt looking at her to see that. He was looking at me.

"Yeah. Im her boyfriend. And if she's gonna dance with anyone tonight, it's gonna be me." I turned to Nina and held my hand out. "Shall we?"

She took my hand and we walked over to where the other kids were dancing.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." I put my arms around her waist and she put her hands around my neck.

**Patricia's POV**

I walked out of the school and saw Mick Campbell standing outside. "Hello Mick." I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Patricia."

"So, I've been thinking a lot about the other night. I'd really like to _hang out _again." I said, emphasizing the hang out part.

A few nights ago Mick couldnt get his girlfriend to give herself up so he called me and I went over to his place.

"So would I. But I cant do that to Amber. I already feel really guilty about that. It was a mistake."

"Oh quit that Christian bullshit. We all know your only doing that to get Amber. And to please your dad."

"No, that's not true. I love Amber. I shouldnt have done what we did."

"But you liked it. You know you did."

He looked away and I smiled.

"Of course you did." I ran my hand through my hair and then put it on his other shoulder, moving myself closer to him. "So, ready for another night? Ricky's with some other girl tonight so my bed is free. Unless you wanna use yours?"

"Patricia I cant."

I rolled my eyes, knowing a way to convince him. I reached up and kissed him. Not surprised when he kissed back.

He moved his hands into his pocket and I could hear the keys rattling. Just when he pulled them out Amber's stupid brother walked out and saw us.

"AMBER! AMBER! AMBER!"

And suddenly the entire school was in front of us. Amber and Ricky in the front of the crowd.

**Nina's POV**

After a while of dancing I was really comfortable with Fabian and had my arms under his holding his shoulders and his arms tight around me. I had my head resting on his shoulder and we were just swaying to the slow song in the background. I felt really happy right now. I dont think either of us noticed we were the only people in the gym.


End file.
